


Shared Pleasure

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poly-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: People finding out that Merlin, Harry & Eggsy are in a relationship because they can't stop stealing each other's clothing because of course the others' sweaters/hoodies are better than their own?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Inspired by [To Make A V](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7690213) by [Dagonet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet)

They hadn’t been trying to keep it a secret, really, they just didn’t feel the need to flaunt it around HQ. But they are outed to the agency when Eggsy walks into an emergency meeting wearing what is quite obviously Merlin’s jumper and Harry’s wool overcoat.

Roxy, of course, is the first to notice. She arches her eyebrow at him, and a smirk slowly overtakes her face. Eggsy glares at her, not sure what it is she’s suddenly so smug about. As he takes off the coat and drapes it over his chair, he hears a low whistle from the other side of the table. He turns to find Roxy leaning to whisper in Percival’s ear and Lamorak sat next to them clearly staring at Eggsy like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well then, I guess that explains a few of the things I’ve been hearing in the halls. I’m sure that your… history makes you an expert at keeping one dirty secret safe from the other.”

Eggsy straightens up quickly, shoulders squared and a look of rage on his face. The table falls silent, Roxy and Percival turning to Lamorak with twin expressions of disbelief. “Wot the ‘ell did you just say, Lamorak?”

It’s at that moment that Harry and Merlin decide to enter the room. They stop just inside the door, taking in the looks on the other knights faces and then Eggsy’s.

“Have we interrupted something?” Merlin asks.

“Oh, not at all Merlin,” Lamorak says snidely. “We were just discussing Eggsy’s wardrobe choices.”

“What we were discussing,” Eggsy spits, “is how I’m apparently cheating on both of you with the other.”

Harry and Merlin glance at each other and then back at Eggsy. Without a word they stride forward. Harry reaches him first and pulls him in by the back of his neck for a soothing kiss. Merlin comes up behind Harry and puts his hand on his elbow. He watches as Harry and Eggsy pull apart and then gives them both a warm smile. “Ye look quite right in that jumper, lad. Why don’t ye keep it?”

Eggsy’s eyes are soft, and the tension has drained from his shoulders. Harry turns around to face Lamorak, and in his most posh tone says “It’s not cheating if we enjoy sharing. Now, shall we begin the meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
